Weird story of Riku
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Just some strange very strange story! heheh don't like don't read simple! I suck at summaries and I love it! MWUAHAHAHAHAAH!Riku is having a very very very weird day
1. Chapter 1

Title: Weird story of Riku

Title chapter: Weird things happen a lot

Warning: Cursing, bad language, shounen-ai, drunk, ooc, character death and lots more... heheh...

Summary: I have NO clue heheh sorry I don't know where this story came from but I wanted it on the net anyway I hopeyou can laugh for some parts...

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts and never will bad enough I love Riku

A/N: Me: Oh as for the story I love Kingdom Hearts and it's not to say I don't like it but it just popped up outta nowhere ACK MY MUSES!

Kurayami: Nope I was the one who made this and I will decide what will happen

Me: ((glances at Kurayami)) you made this up?

Kurayami: Yup... Sharp stuff and blood? heheh

Me: KILLING YOU! ((Attacks Kurayami))

Kurayami: ACK! ((Runs away)) Oh anyway we made this round two o clock so sorry if it was crappy heheh we needed sleep I quess... ACK! ((runs away further))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Late in the evening at Riku's house.

Darkside: ((Scary devilslaugh)) MWUAHAHAHAH! Nobody can beat the Darkside with his! Britney Spears! Oops I did it again I played with your heart got lost at the game! ((makes a stupid dance))

Riku: ((Glares at it till it's whimpers soft and crawls away.)) Good can I continue seeying Opera? There having it about me about being possesed and all that shit. ((mutters silent and looks at the tv screen.))

Tv: And our guest of today is!----' ((hearing a bleep tv screen falls out together with everything in the house.))

Riku: ((Blinks at it and finally embrace it sobbing.)) Don't leave me Opera! don't leave me sweet sweet tv!

Tidus: ((Laughs evil))

Riku: Damn you Tidus! ((Grabs his blade and runs outside chasing Tidus.))

Tidus: Whahahaha, you'll never-- ((falls into a large hole.))

Riku: ((Glances down and shrugs.)) Atleast i'm rid of him. ((Suddenly remembers his tv show and starts sobbing again.)) It would've been my great debuut! ((Stands up and rans to Kairi looking at her.))

Kairi: Hi.. Uh... Smiku. ((looks desperatly at her script.))

Kurayami: Hahahah! Smiku! HAHAHAHA!

Me: It's Riku! Idiot read Riku!

Kairi: ((look's up and growls.)) You go to bed it's ten o' clock and you need to go to school tomorrow!

Me: ((mutters silent)) Uh.. Never mind...

Kurayami: HAHAHAH! GOOD JOB KAIRI! HAHAH!

Riku: Give me your tv or i'll kill you! ((growls and puts his blade under Kairi's chin.))

Kairi: ((Gulps and smiles swiftly.)) It's in the room Miku, uh Riku.

Kurayami: Miku! HAAHAHA MIKU!

Me: NOMORE SHARP STUFF FOR YOU KURAYAMI!

Kurayami: NOOOOOOOOOO! ((Cries))

Riku: ((Runs to the livingroom and kisses the tv in relief putting it on his Opera

show.)) God I think my gel hadn't staid good!

Me: ((Slaps her head.)) Oh I make him look like an idiot not?

Kurayami: Yup. Sharp stuff?

Me: ... okay okay here ((gives sharp stuff to Kurayami))

Kurayami: YAY SHARP STUFF!

Kairi: ((Looks at him and finally sits next to him kissing his neck.)) Riku I love you, I have always loved you.'

Riku: ((Looks at her annoyed.)) Go bother Sora remember? ((Pushes Kairi away)) I have to look at my Opera winfrey show.

Kairi: ((Starts crying painfully and runs away getting struck by lightning.))

Riku: ((Looks at her irritated and shrugs.)) Quess i'll have to pay for her funeral? ((Continues to look at his show, sighing deep when he hears a girl telling him he is beautifull.))

Selphie: Riku! Riku Look at me i'm a Natasha Bedingfield!' ((Selphie come's in waving her arms like she's flying.))

Riku: ((Mouth falls open in shock.))

Selphie: ((Starts singing Unwritten.)) Staring at the blank page before you open up the dirty window! Let the sun illumnate that you can not find reaching for something in the distance so close you can almost taste it releas your inabitions feel the rain on your skin!

Riku: ((Pushes hands against ears.)) God no! Jezus Christ don't do this to me!

Me: God this is crazy! Selphie singing Unwritten I can see it for me!

Kurayami: ... Heheh...

Riku: ((Glares up.)) And you whoever miss smart ass is shut up!

Me: ((Mutters softly and shrugs.)) Hate having a weak spot for you.

Kurayami: Sharp stuff and blood?

Me: Shut up Kurayami...

Riku: ((Glares at Selphie and grabs a knot propping it in her mouth.))

Selphie: Bwiku bwat bwe bwell?

Riku: ((Ties ropes round Selphie's hands and feet leaving her lying on the ground sobbing soft, returns to his tv show.)) Gods finally silence. ((Smiles satisfied until...))

Me: Please whoever that is don't make him crazy!

Kurayami: YAY!

Sora: Riku! ((Cheery voice of Sora embracing his best friend and kissing him everywhere.))

Me: ((Mouth falls open while looking at Riku and Sora.)) What the...? I didn't made them like this...

Kurayami: YAY!

Me: ((Glances at Kurayami suspicious)) KURAYAMI!

Kurayami: YAY SHOUNEN-AI!

Sora: I'll admit it I love you Riku! I love you sooooooooo much!

Riku: ((Mouth falls open while he looks at Sora in shock and disgust)) Sora, Go bother Kairi! Can't you see i'm watching my great debute!'

Sora: ((Sulks and shuffles with feet.)) Kairi's gone, Poof she just vanished, and I don't care cause I finally know I love you Riku!' ((Embraces Riku again.))

Riku: ((Shudders and gulps while looking at the boy in front of him.)) S-Sora?

Sora: ((looks up with love written on his forehead.)) Yes my love?

Riku: ((Smacks Sora of off him.)) You drunk again! And you used coke! Damn it I thought you stopped!

Sora: ((Looks at him and starts to swing on his feet.)) 'Riiiikkkkuuuu! I wuuffffff yooouuu!

Riku: ((Looks at Sora in horror and steps away if Sora take's a step closer.)) Sora... Just get the Hell outta here, I think your... Ohno my show! ((Swirls back to show and sighs in relief if he sees it's a pause.)) Now listen to me Sora, we'll go to your mommy we together and you'll go bother her okay?

Sora: ((Embraces Riku again and nods.)) Back home. Yeah home!

Riku: ((Walks to Sora's home with Sora hanging on his body)) Jezus Christ what have I done to deserve this? ((Sighs deep and knocks on the door of Sora's mother, mother opens the door looking at Sora like this is normal.))

Sora's mom: Hic, I swe the thet Sowa is dwunk again. Hips. ((Walks to a bush and starts vomitting.))

Riku: ... Ques he's not the only one. ((Make's sure Sora releashes him and looks around.))

Sora: M-mom I wuff you! Shaaall wee makee lovvvvve tonight?

Riku: ((Mouth drops open, shrugs and walks back home.)) Oh God my show! ((Runs to two teenagers, actually bishonen captures.)) H-hey! Do you have a little tv so that I can see a show I don't wanna miss?

Girls: ((Look at him and shrug)) Sure here, but we wanna look to! It seems a very important someone is on tv.

Me: Bwuahahahaha! ((Whistles innocently if Riku glares up.))

Kurayami: Aw... I wanted Shounen-ai...I WILL ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT MARK MY WORDS!

Me: heheh... maybe...

Kurayami: Sharp stuff and blood!

((Show continue's the girls see Riku and then look at the boy.)) Your that boy!

Riku: ((Looks at the two girls in horror.))

Melsey: I may catch him Chelsey! You have Sora!'

Chelsey: ((Shakes her head fiercely.)) You have Sora Melsey! Riku's cuter and he isn't an alcoholic! ((Starts bickering about Riku and Sora, Riku sneaks away with the tv in his hands.))

Melsey: There he goes follow him!

Riku: ((Starts to run away continuesly looking behind and at the tvscreen not looking in front of him, causes him to fall over a rock right into the mud)) Patoe blegh ughe ughe. ((Lays down silent, sees how the two girls follow their way.)) Man this would've never happened if that stupid square enix didn't filmed my whole life!

Darkside: ((Comes to him singing Genie in a bottle by Christina Quilera.))

Riku: Sora beat you up three times you should be dead meat by now stupid thing!

((Growls dangerously and continues his way back home if all of a sudden. Bonk.))

Wakka: Eh man are you okay?' ((Walks over to him))

Riku: Yeah i'm fine.

Wakka: ((Glares at him and picks up his ball stroking it gently)) Eh man I was talking to my precious! You hurted her! Sweet little ball, it's okay don't cry Wakka is still here for you ya? We will gets them those stupid humans we will gets them all! ((Wa-lks away while stroking his ball.))

Riku: ... Someone has to call the nuts house for him. ((Walks further looking at a brunette men walking over to him swinging his sword like a little child.))

Squall: Ellone! I'll find you! Hiccup... I'll kill Ultimecia! Hiccup and maybe Seifer cuz I hate him... hiccup. ((Riku finally notice it's Squall Leonheart acting like an idiot. Squall notices Riku and points his sword at him.)) SEIFER IN YOUNG AGE! hiccup.

Riku: ((Gulps while looking at Squall.)) Now take it easy it's m-me! Riku!

Squall: ((Starts roaring and follows Riku till he falls on the ground vomitting.))

Riku: Gross... I have to say.. It's a weird day. ((Shrugs while walking further seeying Goofy barbecueing an duck that looks very much like Donald...)) ... Ah good riddance.

Goofy: Gawrsh Riku! You wanna bite to?

Riku: ((Shrugs and shakes his head.)) Nah just had my diner, and after I saw two peoples vomit I don't think i'm hungry.

Bakira: Ahahahahah well one thing is clear Sammie... your an insane bitch!

Me: Well, we'll have to live with it I mean let's see I have tons of

imagination! and i'm not a bitch bitch!

Bakira: Bitch!

Me: Whore!

Bakira: Bitch!

Me: Whore!

Riku: ((Glares up)) SHUT UP YOU MOTHERFUCKING CRAZY BITCHES!

Me&Bakira: ((look at him in surprise))

Riku: That's better. ((Walks further being pissed of because he's missing his show. The tv broke because he had fallen on it. All of a sudden a men appears in front of him his arm wrapped in his coat and a huge sword behind his back.)) Uh... Hi?

Auron: ((Looks at Riku from behind his sunglasses.)) Am I here in Zanarkand?

Riku: What the Hell is a Zanarkand?

Tidus: ((Pops up out of nowhere.)) EY AURON! Has been a long time!

Auron: ((Looks at Tidus in shock)) Tidus... You shrunk.

Tidus: ((Looks at himself and nods.)) My new look! Wakka's here too!

Auron: So i'm not in Zanarkand? ((Riku shakes his head while Auron is blushing fiercely.)) Must've made a wrong turn... bye then. ((Dissapears while leaving Tidus behind sobbing.))

Tidus: NOOOOO! BRING ME BACK TO YUNA!

Riku: ((Smiles wickedly at Tidus and summons his sword.)) Say Tidus... I had to kill you right?

Tidus: ((Looks at him in horror and all of a sudden falls in a hole again.))

Riku: Hmm... Strange very strange... ((Riku glares down and walks further seeying Yuffie and Aeris singing simple and clean.))

Aeris&Yuffie: When you sway away! You won't hear us say! Please oh boy moremore!

Riku: ((Slaps his hand against his head and looks at the two girls humiliated.))

Yuffie&Aeris: Pimple and grey is the way that i'll paint you! Today! It's nice to do!

Riku: ((Sighs deep and walks further.))

Aeris&Yuffie: The dirty things you made me do were all I need. They're kissing me, that's when you kicked my ass and said! Wish I could kill you softly but now I have to go so soon bye bye bye! ((Both dissapear mysteriously))

Riku: ((Looks around seeying Cloud sobbing on the floor with an dead Sephiroth on his knees.))

Cloud: He's dead Riku! He had a n overdosis of pills said he couldn't take it anymore all those fangirls screaming for him...T.T

Riku: ((Looks at Cloud and shrugs.)) What's the big deal?

Cloud: ((Starts to cry harder.)) He didn't left me his money! and I wanted to kill him! He knew I wanted to kill him! And yet here he is killed by an overdosis of stuff. He did it to tease me i'm sure of it!

Riku: ((Scratches his head in surprise.)) Uh... Just grab the money he's dead anyway.

Cloud: ((Face lights up)) Yes! Thank you Riku your my savior! .

Riku: Yeah whatevah... -.-;;;; ((Walks further to home suddenly seeying King Mickey with Queen Minney and Daisy Duck.)) Wow gosh now I've seen everything your fucknisny!' ((Make's a picture of the king kissing Daisy and Minney.))

Riku: Hihihi i'm gonna ask much and lots of money for this!

Me: Uh... It's lots and lots of money...

Kurayami: Yay! LOTS AND LOTS OF SHARP STUFF!

Riku: Yeah whatever! Go do what you have to do like going to bed! it's almost eleven a clock!

Me: ...Didn't say a thing...

Kurayami: ... he's not nice...

Riku: ((Walks further seeying his house and then his father drops in front of him.)) Dad? Did you use my drugs again?

Father: ((Looks at his son with a dazed smile and nods.)) Yeah and I am a bird Riku look at me! ((Walks to a cliff and jumps of . View goes to the brains and blood of his father splattered all over the place.))

Riku: ... Uh... I think I just lost my second parent. ((Stands still for a few minutes and then smiles wickedly.)) Cool! . That means I have the whole house for me and only me! ((Steps inside his house looking if he just could see the last part of Opera winfrey, but no... It was over.)) There goes my debute... T.T.

((All of a sudden Ansem and Maleficent come out talking to eachother.))

Ansem: We have to find that Riku and KILL HIM!

Riku: ((Looks at Ansem in shock then runs away screaming.)) No not again not again! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

Maleficent: Bother... I wanted to tell him he won the grand prize for staying cool under every situation, but when he saw you Ansem he flipped. He went nuts, what have you done to him?'

Ansem: Bwuahahahahahahahahah... ahem I possesed him and made his heart getting controlled by the Heartless. That's all I swear! ((Innocent voice))

Maleficent: Ahh, if that's everything. Cup of tea?

Ansem: Yeah please.

O.O

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Next chap will be up soon... heheh sorry for the weird stuff and all I felt like writing this down... real sorry...

Kurayami: THEIR WILL BE SHOUNEN-AI IN IT MARK MY WORDS!

Me: Yeah yea...

Kurayami: THE WORDS OF A THIEF QUEEN WHO LOVES SHARP STUFF AND BLOOD!

Me: You tell that everytime...

Kurayami: Anyway R&R YAY! ((Throws Riku plushies))

Me: Heheh...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Weird story of Riku

Title chapter: INSANE! EVERYONE IS INSANE!

Warning: Craziness, more craziness oh did I mentioned huge craziness? And ofcourse insulting, bad language, and character death maybe more... ((Sweatdrops))

Disclaimer: THANK GOD ON THIS TIME THAT I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! So no I don't own it...

A/N: Kurayami: This time it'll be Ayashii helping me! Show him some love he's new in the game.. ((Angelic face))

Ayashii: Don't mind her I am not new in the game, stupid baita. ((Glares at Kurayami who is grining innocent.))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(( We see Riku still running away for Ansem and Maleficent.))

Riku: No! I can't be possesed again! ((Drops to knees breathing heavily. Finally looks up and sees a men with very very blonde hair.))

: You yeh you yoh! Your SQUALL!

Riku: ((Finally notice it's Seifer.)) Fuck of i'm not Squall you idiot! I have white hair you moron! Beep! And Beep! beep beep beep! White long hair and aquatic color eyes!

Seifer: ((Narrows his eyes and finally shrugs.)) Shit men your right...

Riku: Shouldn't you go back to Ultimecia?

Seifer: ((Looks up in horror.)) She's gonna kill me men! I told her she was a bitch! Shit i'm gonna die!

Riku: Then go fuck Rinoa and Squall will find you! Besides your not an KH character! ((Seifer nods satisfied and dissapears)) What the the Hell is going on here? Jezus Christ have aliens possesed them? ((Walks further muttering about injustice then all of a sudden a boy with a long braid pops out out of no-where.)) Who the fuck are you!

: ((Looks at Riku and starts to laugh like a maniac.)) I'm the great Shinigami and i'll kick you to Hell! Mwuahahahahahahhaaha!

Riku: ((Looks at the boy and sighs desperatly.)) Who the fuck are you?

: ((Grabs a scythe and smiles.)) I'm Duo Maxwell the God of Death!

Riku: Look I don't have time! Go back to Gundam Wing.

Duo: ((Glares at Riku.)) Your being mean! I'll go tell Heero and he'll kill you!

((Sobs)) You'll be punished! ((Dissapears.))

Riku: ...Well he IS gone... ((Shrugs while walking further.))

Yuna: ((Comes by singing a 1000 words.)) Oh a thousand words call out through the ages, they'll fly to you even know I can't see!

Riku: ((All the glasses around break.)) Gods stop! ((Swings his blade to Yuna chopping her head of... Yuna dies... DUH!))

Tidus: ((jumps up out of nowhere)) Yuna noooo! My only love!

Riku: ((Grins wickedly and pierces his blade through Tidus' heart.)) Finally! I killed him! MWUAHAHAHAHAH! ((Coughs nervously and walks further leaving kid Tidus and Yuna lying on the ground and starts whistling innocently when cops come..))

Cop: Young boy have you seen the killer of those two people?

Riku: ((Looks at them.)) Your looking at him. ((Summons blade and kills the

cops.)) Can't I have a normal evening without Sora telling me his eternal love? Without people bothering me? Without killing people? Although I liked that part.

Sora: ((Runs to Riku now fully clean.)) Riku! Where's Kairi?

Riku: ((Gulps)) Uh. She's dead...

Kurayami: Aaaah noooooooooooo! How incredibly sad, not!

Ayashii: KURAYAMI!

Kurayami: SHARP STUFF AND BLOOD THIS IS MY STORY AND MY RULES!

Ayashii: KURAYAMI!

Kurayami: Okay okay...

Sora: ((Looks at Riku in relief.)) Thank God! She has been stalking me for weeks!

Kurayami: Owhhhhhhhhh that's not nice bad Kairi!

Ayashii: KURAYAMI DAMN IT!

Kurayami: WHAT I DON'T LIKE HER!

Ayashii: KURAYAMI DAMN YOU!

Kurayami: SHARP STUFF AND BLOOD RULEZZZ!

Ayashii: -.-;;;; hopeless...

Sora: ((Embraces Riku kissing him full on the mouth.)) Finally we can be together!

Ayashii: ((Looks at the two in surprise.)) o.O;; now i've seen everything i'll go shoot myself... ((We hear a big bang.))

Kurayami: Uh Ayashii? Uh... oops I didn't do a thing... ((Kurayami walks away whistling innnocently.)) Ne anyway.. Heheh voices can't die. He's not gonna be pleased with that!

Riku: ((Starts blushing.)) Sora not in public!

Sora: Let's go back to your house! I hope your dad isn't at home.

Riku: ((Shrugs)) He jumped of a cliff. I think he's dead. It was his own fault, he used my drugs again.

Sora: ((Looks at him.)) He's dead? Terrrific! Now he can't fuck my mother anymore!

Riku: ((Glares at Sora.)) WHAT?

Ayashii: ((Has been brough back to live mysteriously)) KURAYAMI!

Kurayami: What? I like it and how did you got revived?

Ayashii: ((Points at Darius)) HIM! he helped me a bit.

Kurayami: TRAITOR! NOW YOU SHALL DIE BY SHARP STUFF AND I'LL HAVE ALL YOUR BLOOD!

Darius: Terrific... But i'm not in the mood for that ((Dissapears))

Kurayami: COWARD!

Ayashii: Heheh...

Sora: Uh... never mind Riku let's go to your home.

Ember: Whahahahahahahahahahahahaha gosh i'm gonna get myself killed here. ((Looks around and sees two dogs coming towards her growling madly)) AHHHHH!

Riku: Yeah your right, screw our parents sweetheart. ((Kisses Sora.))

Sora: Oh you love me! ((Giggles soft.))

Shuyin: ((Pops up out of nowhere with Vegnagun)) LENNE! ((Kills Sora on his way))

Riku: NOOOOO! My drug lover! ((Grabs Sora and shakes him while crying out loud.)) Now we can never share drugs anymore! Now we can never kiss again!

Ayashii: There no more Shounen-ai!

Kurayami: HEY! ((Thinks of something)) Oh Darius if you revive Sora I will see what I can to let Osore like you!

Me: THAT'S CHEATING! ((Growls))

Kurayami: I KNOW! ((Smiles))

Mysterious voice of KH: And now he'll be my slave forever! Mwuahahaha.

Riku: ((glares around.)) No he's my bitch!

Kurayami: Will you Darius?

Darius: ((Smiles wicked)) Well... okay! ((Revives Sora))

Kurayami: YAY!

Sora: ((Jumps up.)) You really love me! ((Hugs Riku and they both walk further.))

Kuja&Seymour: ((Walk in argueing about who's the most prettiest of them two.))

Seymour: I'm telling you i'm the prettiest! Kuja!

Kuja: No your not! The girls say i'm the prettiest with my two forms, red haired and whitehaired!

Kuja&Seymour: ((Both glare at eachother and mutters.))

Sora: Riku! It's Kuja and Seymour!

Riku: o.O;;;; How do you know?

Sora: ((Shrugs)) I see them in the strip club a lot of times.

Riku: ((Jaws drop.)) . You see them WHERE!

Sora: Strip club. ((Looks calmly at Riku.))

Kuja: Ow hi my young spiky haired friend. How are you today? ((Walks over to Sora and gently strikes his own hair.))

Seymour: Tell me who's the prettiest of us two?

Sora: ((Looks at Kuja and then at Seymour.)) You have to give Seymour some advice Kuja your the prettiest.

Seymour: ((Starts crying.))

Kuja: Oh my love don't cry! I'll give you some great advices. ((Kuja hugs Seymour and they both walk away.))

Riku: ((grabs his chest breathing heavily.)) that's gross... Damn you Square-Enix! This

would've never happened if you didn't make a game of us!

Sora: ((Looks at Riku and smiles.)) Look! The Teletubbies!

Riku: ((Gasps and looks at the Teletubbies in horror.))

Tinky winky: TINKY-WINKY!

Dipsy: DIPSY!

Lala: LALA!

Po: PO-OH!

Poor Riku: ((Runs away fully scared.)) Go away my nightmare suckers!

Sora: ((Rans with Riku and gasps when he sees Zell.)) Oh my Fucking God! it's mister Dincht! Can I have your autograph?

Zell: ((Looks at Sora and finally signs his Keyblade walking further.))

Sora: Riku you knew Zell Dincht is a model for porn videos!

Ayashii: KURAYAMI!

Kurayami: Heheheheh...

Ayashii: INSANE BAITA!

Kurayami: Thank you!

Ayashii: ((Slaps his forehead))

Riku: Oh my God! and this must be the great Keyblade master? ((Sighs and starts to blush when he sees Rinoa running towards him))

Rinoa: Help ME! Seifer wants to fuck me is he gone? Tell me he's gone! And where's Squall?

Riku: Squall's that way and Seifer is gone. ((Looks at Rinoa's boobs.))

Rinoa: Good! Squall has to give me the weed he promised me to give! ((Runs away then all of a sudden Yoh comes together with Ren... They both drank to much.))

Yoh: Sjay Ren? Why a-are we alwayzzzzzzz figsing? Hiccup.

Ren: ((Looks at Yoh and starts crying.)) Be-because, hic, your Animadorma-- whatevah is ssssstrongah then my Basssssson! Hic. Thatzz no fair!

Yoh: ((Grins goofish)) Eyz Ren your crying! hic.

Ren: I'm not!

Yoh: You are!

Ren: Am not!

Yoh: You are!

Ren: Am not!

Yoh: You are! ((Both walk away bickering.))

Riku: Damn these nights! ((Stomps his feet on the ground. All of a sudden Misty appears.))

Misty: Riku! I found you! Your not forgetting me right?

Riku: Holy shit! I was drunk that night you ho!

Misty: ((Picks up a gun and starts shooting.))

Riku: Jezus Christ! Duck Sora!

Sora: ((Looks at Riku with a goofish smile.)) Duck? Where?

Riku: ((Swings his blade to Misty's head, Misty explodes.)) God I need a beer! Let's get goin' Sora. There's a pub. ((Riku points at a pub.))

Sora: Yippee! Beer! ((They both walk to the pub keeper))

Riku: Hello two beers please.

Pubkeeper: Okay it will be.. ((Suddenly stares blankly at something.))

Riku: Uh hello mister? ((Waves his hand in front of the pubkeeper's eyes.)) Yoohoo! Two beers please! ((No response.)) Damnit you asshole! Now you shall die! And i'll grab the beer. ((Slashes of the head and grabs all beer.)) We'll go drink it at my home Sora. ((Walk away drinking some beer.))

Sora: That's great Riku! ((Hugs riku.))

Darkside: ((comes by singing I Slave of Britney Spears.)) I might SLLLAAAAAAVVVVEEEEEEE for you.

Riku: ((eyes twitch in annoyment.)) That's it! I'm getting sick of you and your songs! ((Jumps on the Darkside's head and chops it of.))

Kurayami: YAY! SHARP STUFF AND BLOOD!

Ayashii: KURAYAMI YOU ARE INSANE LOOK AT THIS STORY IN GODSNAME!

Kurayami: Nice story

Ayashii: ((Falls animestyle)) KURAYAMIIIII!

Kurayami: Heheheh...

Sora: My hero! ((Hugs Riku and kisses his cheek.))

Riku: Yes i'm great ((Starts laughing like a maniac.))

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurayami: YAY! PART THREE UP SOON! YAY SHARP STUFF AND BLOOD!

Me: KURAYAMI T.T THE STORY IS FUCKED UP!

Kurayami: That's how it must be ((Smiles wicked))

Me: ((Faints))

Darius: Heheh, anyway you humans R&R while we'll be starting the third chap heheh!

Kurayami: YAY! ((Throws Riku plushies))

Darius: And everything in the story will never be real. Don't sweat it. Anyway R&R!

Ayashii: R&R! Heheh next time it'll be someone else helping her don't worry!

Me: now they have to worry even more... T.T


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Weird story of Riku

Title chapter: The insanity never stops...

Warning: Bad words... very bad... PLUS CRAZINESS

Disclaimer: I don't think the one that made Kingdom Hearts would ever erhm... makes such a fucked up story... heheh ((sweatdrops))

A/N: Kurayami: Hello everyone! Kitai helped me with this chapter! Hey enjoy the craziness and sorry for the ones who think '0.0 oh my God...' but this is my fantasy and my rules MWUAHAHA! SHARP STUFF AND BLOOD!

Me: ... I didn't helped her so you won't be hearing me in the story but Kitai...

Kitai: ... Hey... I was planning on killing the people of internet.. But anyway i'll push that away and help Kurayami.

Kurayami: Thanks! Enjoy the chap! Or don't! It's what you want!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back to our hero's Sora and Riku... leave it with Riku.

Riku: Mwuhahahahahahaha ahem cough. ((Spits out a fly that just flew in his

mouth.)) I'm okay...

Sora: ((Grabs Riku and points at three boys coming towards them.)) Look!

Riku: ((Smacks Sora.)) I can see them without you doing so stupid!

Rampie: I may have the body! Rambo! ((Rampie glares at Rambo and then at Ramon.))

Rambo: No I can have the body!

Ramon: ((Glares at both of them and sighs.)) Hey you idiots! i'm still the owner of this body!

Rambo&Rampie: ((Look at eachother.))

Rampie: Ow.. Hey who's that pretty girl? ((points at Riku.))

Riku: ((Face turns red.)) I'M A BOY YOU MORON!

Rampie: ((Gulps.)) Oh... heheheh, sorry I didn't see that, I mean the long hair huh.

Riku: ((Grabs his blade and wants to kill Rampie if all of a sudden...))

Zidane: Let's hit this party!

All: ((Look at Zidane in surprise))

Zidane: Come on let's dance! ((Starts dancing while singing the hymn in rap version))

Jecht: ((Come's out of no-where and smacks Zidane's head.)) Stop making a fool out of the hymn! Sing it correct!

Zidane: ((Glares at Jecht.)) Go with your time old men! It's the time of the new

things! mwuahaha!

Krggk Announcement! Every not final fantasy or real world character will be deleted!. Krgk thank you for listening. 

((All of a sudden Rampie, Rambo and Ramon are being deleted))

Riku: -.-;; Sue me...

Black hole: ((Swallows Zidane and Jecht all of a sudden))

Riku: Ah thank you I needed that. ((Smiles broadly while the hole says no thanks.))

Sora&Riku: ((Walk further almost at home when... Vegeta and mister Incredible appear in front of them! Mister incredible crying on Vegeta's shoulder.))

Vegeta: ((Sobs soft.)) There there mister Incredible we can handle it, just cry it will do you good.

Kitai: ... he has to kill everyone... why couldn't he kill everyone?

Kurayami: I don't want that... it has to be funny! And fighting is what Vegeta always does! Seeing Vegeta crying heheh hey that's impossible!

Kitai: ... someones gonna get killed when we finished this.

Kurayami: Cool who?

Kitai: ((Glances at Kurayami))

Kurayami: KILLING MEANS BLOOD AND MAYBE SHARP STUFF YAY!

Kitai: ((sweatdrops))

Mister Incredible: I don't get it Vegeta! I don't know what i'm doing wrong for my wife!

Vegeta: I have an idea! Let's switch from womens! My woman has been buggering me ever since she fucked Goku and got Trunks.

Mister Incredible: ((Face lightens up and all of a sudden Bulma appears next to Vegeta and Miss Incredible next to Mister Incredible.))

Vegeta: Look woman that's your new husband go with him.

Bulma: Cool! ((Hugs Mister Incredible.))

Vegeta: ((Looks at miss Incredible.)) From now on your my new slave! ((Grabs miss Incredible and dissapears on the same moment Mister Incredible and Bulma dissapear.))

Kitai: O.o;; Okay...

Kurayami: Nicie nice! YAY!

Kitai: I can't believe I said yes to this...

Kurayami: Like you too Kitai!

Kitai: ...

Sora: ((Looks at Riku and Riku looks at Sora.)) Was that Vegeta?

Riku: -.-;; Afraid so Sora, afraid so... ((Both shrugs and walk to Riku's house then Garnet appears together with Amarant.))

Garnet: Aw your slipping Amarant.

Yuffie: ((Throws a ninja star to the queen of Alexandria.)) Hey you bitch that's my line!

Garnet: ((Looks at Yuffie in fear.)) Ahihihi... Ow...

Squall: ((appears with them all of a sudden)) Buy the new ninja models of Yuffie! You can undress them too!

Yuffie: ((Looks at Squall... and smacks his head.)) You idiotic moron! How dare you use those pornographs of me to make that dol! I thought you loved meeeee! ((Runs away crying.))

Squall: Mwuahahahahha finally she is gone! I can have my bitch Rino--

Rinoa: SQUALL! WHERE'S MY WEED! YOU PROMISED ME TO GIVE IT! ((Rinoa runs over to Squall and starts searching in his pockets where she finds the weed.)) Where were you the whole time? I needed you you know! Seifer wanted to fuck me!

Squall: ((Glares at her.)) He wanted to fuck you? Now he shall be punished!

Seifer: ((Come's running to them breathing heavily.)) Finally I found you! Now I can fuck you Rinoa and be done with it.

Squall: ((Looks at Seifer in surprise.)) Hey I know you look her dude.. But Seifer... WHY DO YOU WANT TO FUCK MY FUTURE BITCH?

Seifer: ((Looks at Squall.)) He ordered me to. ((Points at Riku.))

Riku: Uh... eheheheh. ((Gulps while Rinoa, Squall and Seifer are looking at him.))

Squall: Now you shall be punished!

Kurayami: ( ) Owww I'm sorry Riku but you did say that against Seifer.

Kitai: Can we have some fighting and killing now?

Kurayami: Who knows... you wanna die Riku?

Kitai: ...

Riku: You stupid baita with words! ((Runs away with Seifer Rinoa and Squall behind him... Sephiroth appears.))

Sephiroth: Words? Who said words are you there words! We had a great time yesterday hadn't we?

Kurayami: ((Gulps while quickly grabbing Kitai and putting him on her place.)) No that was Words! I'm Voice. ((Pokes Kitai.)) talk you idiot!

Kitai: ((Twitches)) Uh... Hi...

Sephiroth: Words! your back! I thought i'd lost you forever! ((Claps in his hands.))

Mizu: Mwuahahahahaha no i'm Mizu! And i'll kick your asses so bad you wish you never had a ass!

Kitai: Hey get out your not supposed to be here!

'Words? I hear two Words or is that Voice?'

Kurayami: . ;; Back to Riku!

Riku: No Squall! I didn't mean it! It was a joke I didn't thought he'd do it! ((Runs further then all of a sudden a black hole appears and swallows Riku and Sora.)) Ahhh! No let me be killed by Squall! Let me be killed by Squaaaaallllllll! Damn you all!

((Throws his last bottle of beer up, Kairi looks down... gets killed by the beer bottle.))

Kitai: ... hehehe i'm a asshole AND I LOVE IT!

Kurayami: ... Blood?

Kitai: Yes she had blood.. But you'll change into a penguin if you drink it! She's a penguin in disquise!

Kurayami: I KNEW IT!

Riku: Yes! In one hit! ((Then they appear in the desert of Agrabah where they see Jafar searching for something. Finally he stands up with something in his hands.))

Jafar: Bwahahahaha i'll conquer the world with this... Chickenbone! bwahahahahah!

Riku&Sora: ((Look at him fully humiliated.))

Peter Pan: ((Come's flying in.)) Where's that stupid captain Hook? You saw him?

All: ((Shake their head and look at Peter Pan in surprise.))

Peter Pan: What's wrong? -.-;;

Riku: Uh... you have no pants Pannie boy.

Peter Pan: ((Looks down and gets fully red when he sees Riku's right.)) Bye bye. ((Dissapears.))

Alladin: ((Runs to Jafar with his monkey Abu who only falls on boys with long white hair.)) Hold it right there Jafar! You will not conquer the world with that... Chickenbone?

Abu: ((Sees Riku and runs to him clasping on his head.))

Riku: Ahh get it of get it of!

Abu: ((Starts kissing Riku's head.))

Riku: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH GET IT OF! GRAB THAT STUPID MONKEY OF YOURS ALLADIN!

All: ((look at them in surprise.))

Alladin: Aw it's kinda cute.

Riku: ((Glares at Alladin for as for is possible with a monkey on your head)) Get it of or i'll kill him!

Alladin: ((Looks at him in shock.)) Come here Abu or else I won't find you a white haired boy monkey.

Kurayami: Hey I didn't knew Abu was gay...

Kitai: ... Neither do I... ((Glances at Ayashii))

Kurayami: Anyway I like it!

Kitai: ... ((Whispers something towards Ayashii who pales and dissapears))

Kurayami: What did you say?

Kitai: Oh nothing special.

Kurayami: ... anyway SHARP STUFF AND BLOOD RULEZZZ!

Kitai: ...

Abu: ((Quickly runs back to Alladin.))

Alladin: There everythings alright now.

Jafar: Mwuahahahahaha I will conquer the world with this Chicken bo--

Riku: ((Kills Jafar.)) Damn you Jafar! You've gone nuts since the last time I saw you!

Sora: ((Looks at Riku.)) When was that?

Riku: When I had chosen the dark side. ((They look around.))

Alladin: Hey? Are you forgetting about me? ((Smacks Sora's head, Sora starts to sob.))

Sora: Riku he hurted meeeeeee!'

Riku: ((Growls and looks at Alladin.)) I'm the only one who may hurt him! NOW DIE MOTHERFUCKER! ((Kills Alladin and Abu.))

Sora: You saved me! ((Hugs Riku.)) Yes cuz i'm the only one who may hurt you.

Jasmine: ((Runs to Alladin.)) NOOO ALLADIN!

Riku: ((Glares at Jasmine and sighs)) It's because your an princess or else I would kill you.

Jasmine: But you killed Kairi didn't you?

Sora: ((Looks at Riku.))

Riku: She was a whore flirting with every man she saw.

Sora: ((Shrugs.)) Your right and now I have you all for myself! Mwuhahahahahahahaha!

Riku: ((Looks at Sora in surprise.))

Sora: Ahem sorry Riku I lost control.

Riku: ((Growls soft.)) You damn sure lost control! I and only I say that!

Sora: I'm sorry my love don't hate me now! ((Embraces Riku with tears in his eyes.))

Riku: Well okay. I forgive you my love. ((Hugs Sora tighter and they finally kiss.

Jasmine: ((Looks at them in surprise.)) Ew your gays! What happened to Kairi? You killed her to get to Sora didn't you? You.. You... EVIL PERSON!

Riku: ((Glares at her and kills her.)) I would've spared your live but you screwed up bitch! ((Both walk away, then a hole swallows them.)) Woaaaahhh not again!

Sora&Riku: ((End up in the sea.))

Ariël: SORA! That has been a long time! ((Comes swimming to them with a dead flounder in her hands.))

Sora: Uh Hi Ariël, what happened to Flounder?

Ariël: ((Smirks devilishly.)) Flounder was mean to me. Bwhahahahaha!

Sora&Riku: ((Back away looking at her in shock.))

Sora: Where's your dad Ariël?

Ariël: ((Shrugs.)) He's dealing with Ursula if i'm lucky I get some drugs, Oh who's pretty boy next to you Sora? He's a cutie.

Sora: ((Looks at Riku.)) Oh that's--

Ariël: ((Embraces Riku.)) Aren't you a cute one?

Riku: ((Gulps and looks at Ariël.))

Ariël: And what a beautifull color for your tail, just as blue as your sparkling eyes.

Riku: ((Looks at his tail and sees she's right)) Uh Thanks... I quess...

Ariël: ((giggles soft)) So what is your name?

Kurayami: MWUHAHAHAHAHA nice hah? Getting in love on both woman and man? MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Kitai: Hey... I like this part... is their gonna be killing?

Kurayami: Who knows Kitai who knows! With killing.. Is blood... and sharp stuff!

Kitai: ((Sweatdrops))

Riku: ((Glares up and looks at Ariël.)) I'ma... I'ma Riku... ((Before he knows it Ariël's head is gone. Sora grins wickedly.))

Sora: She was flirting with you.

Riku: ((Smiles and let's the body of Ariël drop.)) Good Sora. Your beginning to understand it. Sweet Sora you'll get a cookie. ((Gives Sora a cookie.))

Sora: Bark!

Kitai: Bark? Bark? Is he a dog or something? ((Suddenly Sora turns into a dog.)) What the...? ((Kitai rubs in his eyes and Sora changes back to Sora.)) Ije... must watch my words...

Kurayami: Yeah don't forget your a part of the story now!

Kitai: ...

: ((All of a sudden a girl with purple like color of tail comes swimming to them.)) My beloved Riku! My sweet Sora! I'm back don't worryyy!

Sora: ((Looks at Riku))

Riku: ((Looks back and they both swim away scared to death screaming murder and fire.))

Mysterious girl has been identtified as Kairi: Rikuuuu! ((Clings herself on Riku.))

Riku: No! Help me save me! Sora swim away me i'm doomed but your not!

Sora: ((Shrugs.)) Okay, good luck byebye.

Riku: ((Stares at the swimming away Sora with open mouth.)) I didn't mean it you moron! Come back save me from this bitch!

Kairi: ((Suddenly kisses him, Riku moans soft and returns the kiss.)) See you loveee meeeee!

Riku: ((Grins wickedly.)) I had poison on my lips and you'll die! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!

Kairi: ((Starts coughing soft))

Kitai: YEAH DEAD PEOPLE!

Kurayami: Hey... don't become better then me!

Kitai: Pf whatever.

Kairi: Why Riku? Why? I love you!

Riku: ((Gives her a death glare.)) Why? I'll tell you why! You slept with Alladin, Jafar, Tarzan, Clayton, Squall, Zidane, Kuja, Seymour, Sephiroth, Triton, Yoh, Len, even Morty and Amidamaru! Vincent...

((Six hours later, Kairi's dead.))

Riku: Cloud Strife, Rain... Oh she's dead. ((Shrugs and starts swimming the way Sora swam to.)) SORA! COME HERE YOU BIG SISSY! ((Finally finds Sora blowing a joint with King Triton. ?.))

Kitai??? A joint in the sea? Tell me how do you light it? Oh well it's a story and everything's possible there therefore I am the master of RIKU! No... Wish I was but i'm not.. Neither am I the owner of the other characters of square-enix. ((Sighs.)) But I am owner of them in this story! I can let them do what I want Bwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahah ahem ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Kurayami: ((Sweatdrops)) I thought I made the story therefore I am the one who owns them for now...

Kitai: no sorry girl bad luck!

Kurayami: ... blood?

Riku: I won't kill you if ya hand me ovah a joint! ((Sora throws a joint to Riku.))

Thanks buddy. ((Starts smoking all of a sudden Ember appears next to Riku.))

Ember: I can't take it anymore ya? Your my Boyfriend! ((Embraces Riku.))

Riku: Oh, hi sweety want a joint too? And ofcourse I luf ya too, I luf both of ya. ((Kisses Ember.))

Ember: ((Grins satisfied and gives Sora a death glare.)) We'll share him okay buddy?

Sora: ((Nods)) That's a deal!

Mermaids: ((Swim over to Riku all of a sudden)) Oh look how handsome he is!

Random Mermaid: And how cute!

Random Mermaid: And how strong!

Random Mermaid: And how beautifull!

Ember: ((Strikes them with an icebeam.)) He's ours YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!

((Swims away with Riku and Sora.))

Sora: Thanks for the joint king Triton! ((Waves goodbye, King Triton waves goodbye too.))

King Triton: Till soon master of the drugs!

Riku: ((All of a sudden a big black hole swallows them up.)) Finally!

Riku&Ember&Sora: ((Ends up on a cemetary))

Ember: Hah. Were we are I don't know where but not in the sea anymore good. ((Ember smiles and looks around. All of a sudden Kairi comes running to Riku and Sora.))

Kairi: RIKU I LOOO--... ((Ember chops Kairi's head of.)) You fucked with

Squall, with Seifer, Yoh, Len, Alladin, Amidamaru, Tyson, Ray, Lee, Kevin, Gary, Kenny, Max, Ash, Brock, Trey, Bakura, ((Bakira appears next to Ember.))

Bakira: What she fucked my brother? She will be punished! ((Sends Kairi to the Shadow Realm where she will never die and always be tortured.))

Ember: Uh where was I? Oh yeah Bakura, Marik, Malik, Odion, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Yugi, Kai, ((Malin appears in the Shadow Realm and releashes her bitbeast Sabortooth.))

Malin: You motherfucking kid! Kissing and fucking my Kai! You'll pay!

((Ahem back to Ember.))

Ember: Yami, Shane, MY TJ! MY RIKU! Mike, Shaun, Yoai, Kai, Keshigomu, Wufei, Shitto, Youshi, Lee, Duo and Heero, ((Dina appears in the Shadow Realm.))

Dina: How dare you fuck my Heero and Duo! ((Starts shooting Kairi who won't die but still feels the pain.))

Ember: Uh oh yeah Heero, Tarzan, King Triton, Zell, Sora, Rain, Ryou, Riyou, Vegeta, Mister Incredible, Freeze, Frieza, Zarbon, Master Roshi, Trunks, future Trunks, 17, 16, 13, 14. 15, Goten, Goku, Gohan, Matt, ((Rainheart appears in the Shadow Realm glaring at Kairi.))

Rainheart: How dare you fuck Matt! We shared a paopu! What kind of trick did you use on him? ((Unleases her magic on poor Kairi... not.))

Ember: Uh, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Zidane, Tidus, Auron, Cid, Cid, Cid, Cid, Cid, Cid, Cid, Cid, ah screw it who knows how many Cid's there are? Garland, Fratley, Steiner, Amarant, Barret, Vincent, Cloud, Wakka, Baralai, Gippal, ((Rikku appears in the Shadow Realm kicking Kairi to death.))

Rikku: How dare you make love with my boyfriend!

Ember: Nooj, ((Leblanc appears next to Rikku kicking Kairi to death too... although she won't die.))

Leblanc: How dare you do it with my Noojie-Woojie! You whore!

Yoh: ((Walks to Ember poking her on her shoulder.)) I think they get it now.

Ember: ((Continues for seventeen hours and finally says.)) ...And Vegeto.

Din: ((Appears next to Leblanc and blasts Kairi to oblivion with her big bang attack.))

How dare you fuck my brother bitch? ((Dissapears))

Ember: ((Looks around, Riku's sleeping, Sora's sleeping, Yoh's sleeping.))

Kurayami: What the? I knew I shouldn't let Ember alone let's get her back. ((Pushes a button and Ember appears next to her.))

Ember: Bring me back!

Kurayami: ((Glares at her.)) I'll delete you if you do that again! If you wanna go there ask me first!

Kitai: Why delete her if you can kill her?

Kurayami: ...

Ember: ...

Kitai: Sheezzz just a thought!

A little porky like man: ((Comes walking to Kurayami and Kitai)) Miss

Kurayami and Mister Kitai, I must ask you to stop this nonsense!

Kurayami&Kitai: ((Glare at the man.))

Kitai: Didn't I deleted you because you complained to much?

Porky like man: ((gulps and starts to sweat.)) No that wasn't me!

Kitai: ((Glares at the man for two weeks and finally shouts: )) Your the man I deleted damnit!

Porky like man: ((Runs away like the sissy he is.))

Kitai: This time your not coming back! ((Pushes a button with the name Xplode. The man explodes.)) There. ((Smiles satisfied))

Kurayami: ((Sweatdrops and hasn't noticed Ember)) Anyway.. Sharp stuff and blood?

Kitai: ...

Ember: ((Appears next to Riku and starts laughing maniacally.)) I'm back mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahah cough hahahahahahahahahahahahahah breath hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahah.

Riku: ((Smacks her head.)) STOP IT!

Ember: ((Starts to sob soft.)) I'm sorry Riku... I didn't wanted to make you maaaaaaaaadddd Wheeheheheheheheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee breath eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee sob eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee breath eeeeeeeeeeee! ((smack!)) Ouch!

Riku: Stop it Ember your making me mad that way!

Ember: ((Rubs her head and mutters soft.)) Okay i'll shut up for a kiss.

Riku: ((Kisses her.))

Sora: I want a kiss too! ((Riku kisses Sora too.))

Yoh: I want a kiss too! ((Riku almost kisses Yoh...))

Riku: Huh? ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?

Yoh: ((Grins relaxed.)) Hey I was just kidding!

Riku: ((Growls)) You better be!

Yoh: Welcome on the cemetary with all my friends the ghosts. Mwuhahahahahaha.

((Looks at the clock.)) Ren should be here soon with Kara

Riku: ((Raises his eyebrow.)) Who's Kara?

Yoh: ((Grins.)) His girlfriend.

Riku&Sora: ((faint.))

Kurayami: Now I wonder why they fainted.

Kitai: ... Ren is Ren... never thought he'd have a girlfriend...

Kurayami: Well he has!

Kitai: ... ((Stares at her)) Poor Ren...

Kurayami: Anyway sharp stuff and blood? Let's continue!

Kitai: ...

Riku: So is she nice?

Yoh: Yeah she's okay.

Ember: ((Nods.)) What's her Spirit like?

Yoh: ((Grins.)) Ling Su? She's okay! A reall good fighter too, say do you have some beer?

Anna: ((Comes towards Yoh all of a sudden and looks at him totally no emotion in her eyes.)) You must be Training now.

Yoh: ((Gulps.)) But I promised I meet Ren here today.

Anna: ((Starts to glare.)) Your supposed to train!

Yoh: Okay i'm going! Say hi to Ren if you see him and see sorry too!

Riku: ((Looks at Anna and sees she's a robot.)) Ah that explains the no emotion eyes and the stupid trainings. Good luck Yoh!

Yoh: ((Runs away waving at Riku.)) Bye Riku, Sora, Ember!

((After a quarter. Ren comes up to them with a beer bottle in his hand muttering about how late it is.))

Ren: I should've told Jun I had to go to Yoh, but nooo I had to clean my room! Stupid good for nothing sister. And then Kara couldn't come either because she had to see Arwen... stupid girlfriend... ((Finally sees Riku, Sora and Ember.)) Where's Yoh?

Riku: ((Shrugs)) He couldn't come. We had to say hi to you and sorry he couldn't come.

Ren: ((Glares at them.)) Why couldn't he come?

Riku: ((Looks at the sky.)) Miss robot Anna told him he had to train, explains enough?

Ren: ((Hisses soft and closes his eyes.)) Damn! I missed my Opera Winfrey show for this! Someone must pay!

Riku: ((Smiles.)) You had a Opera Winfrey show too? Hey me too but everybody kept interfering so I couldn't watch it!

Ren: Yeah I hate that! they never let you watch your show. ((Continue babbling with eacother for a month. Sora and Ember fell asleep against their backs.))

Riku: And that was that. nice speaking with you Ren, I'll see you later. ((Riku kicks Sora awake and smacks Ember's head.))

Ember: HEY! ow you two are done talking. It took you long!

Riku: It wasn't long! It was only--

Ember: ((sticks up her hand.)) 2 months! And you say it wasn't long? I am so awake now! I want Sugar! ((Is getting hysteric while eating sugar. Has a sugar rush.)) Sugarsugarsugar! Let'sgetgoing! Soexitinglet's gogogo! ((A big hole swallows them up.)) Sugarsugarsugarsugar!

Riku: She's getting crazy... ((Hits his head sighing deep.)) Sugarsugarsugar! Sowherearewe?

Sora: ((Looks around.)) Were in Yu-Gi-Oh! ((Dramastic pose))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kitai: FINALLY MY JOB IS DONE! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! anyway I am going bye!

Kurayami: Thanks for reading this totally insane fic! ((Throws Riku plushies)) Don't forget to leave an insane review behind! Or just a review aslong as it's a review so R&R!

Kitai: Wait... I had to kill you.. ((Glances at Kurayami and finally chases her))


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Weird story of Riku

Title chapter: Never, it will never stop!

Warning: Bad language, probaly character death, insulting, plus CRAZINESS! ((Happy))

Disclaimer: I do not own the sweet yummie characters of Kingdom Hearts, they are owned by Square-enix UNDERSTOOD? Okay then let's start the story! ((Happy smile))

A/N: Kurayami: Hi everyone! This time Atamagoakshii is gonna help me!

Atamagoakshii: ((Grins wicked))

Kurayami: Anyway enjoy the insanely story!

&&&&&&&&&&

Riku: Well... what now? ((Looks around and suddenly sees two boys argueing.))

: My Sennen Ring is the best Millenium item there is Sadist! ((A white haired boy stomps his feet on the ground.))

Marik: No MY Millenium Rod is the best Sennen item Thief! ((A platinum haired boy yells while stomping his feet on the ground too.))

Riku: Uh... ((Scratches his cheek.))

: Oh yeah? We'll see! ((points his finger at the Egyptian.))

: Good! Uh... we'll see what?

Sora: Hey what you two bickering about? ((Walks over to the two boys. The two boys turn around and glares at the three boys.))

: Watch your tongue mortal!

: Yeah like sadist said.

: Shut up Thief!

: No I won't!

Riku: WHO ARE YOU TWO? ((yells frustrated.))

Boy identified as Yami Bakura but called Bakura: I'm the great Thief King Bakura.

The Egyptian identified as Yami Malik but called Marik: ((Glares at Bakura. And snickers.)) I'm the great Sadist Marik, and I can do more than little guy here. ((Points at Bakura.))

Bakura: I am not little you stupid moron! Urusai! ((Bakura jumps himself on the Egyptain Marik.))

Marik: Why you little--! ((Starts fighting.))

Riku: Uh... ((him Sora and Ember look at them surprised.))

Atamagoakshii: Heheheh fighting!

Kurayami: Blood...?

Atamagoakshii: When I want it! ((Cocky))

Kurayami: No fair Atam! ((Whiny))

Atamagoakshii: ((Right eye starts to twitch while she glares at Kurayami with a sweet smile.)) Kurayami... how many times have I told you to not call me Atam but Atamagoakshii?

Kurayami: ((Starts counting on her fingers. 5 minutes later)) I think 150 times! ((Bright smile))

Atamagoakshii: 1...5...0...? THEN EVEN YOU SHOULD GET IT BY NOW! MY NAMES NOT ATAM KUSO IT! IT'S ATAMAGOAKSHII! REMEMBER THAT NAME WELL CAUSE I WILL RULE OVER THE WORLD! ((Starts laughing wicked))

Kurayami: Oh anyway sharp stuff and blood rulezzz, oh yeah the story!

Atamagoakshii: ((Still laughing))

Ember: Hey you guys... will you stop fighting?

Bakura&Marik: ((Give her a death glare))

Ember: ((Hides behind Riku)) Never mind...

Riku: ((Twitch twitch)) Say... I can get it that you two are not reallyyy... ((Points at his head)) But leave Ember outta it.

Bakura: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! SHE HAS ANY RIGHT TO BE SCARED FOR I AM THE GREAT THIEF KING AKEFIA! But times changed and everyone calls me Bakura now...

Riku: Maybe you haven't got it Bakura/Akefia, but you changed!

Bakura: ((Stares at Riku and finally nods slowly)) Hey... that's possible... Anyway i'll see you later Sadist! ((Walks away thinking))

Marik: You get rid of him... wow... ((Stares at Bakura and then looks at Riku)) Well you already know my name... hmm maybe I can control your mind... ((Thinks))

Riku: ((Twitches)) Control... my... mind...?

Marik: Yes your mind this thing here ((Points at head))

Riku: MY BODY WAS BAD ENOUGH! ((Starts laughing uncontrollaby))

Kurayami: ... ((Stares at Riku))

Atamagoakshii: ((Laughing like a maniac which she is so that doesn't matters)) Anyway, anyone has fire? Maybe I can start a fire here!

Kurayami: ((Now stares at Atamagoakshii)) Atam... we are not allowed to destroy things here or else we'll have to leave forever...

Atamagoakshii: ((Right eye starts to twitch again)) Kurayami... again... number 151...

Kurayami: I BROKE MY RECORD TODAY!

Atamagoakshii: ((Has the urge to grab her swords and kill Kurayami but knowing Kurayami has something with swords, doesn't kills her.)) Good... when were finished with the story... I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Kurayami: ... Blood?

Atamagoakshii: YEAH YOUR BLOOD WILL FLOW! HAHAHAHAHA!

Sora&Ember: ((Stare at Riku))

Riku: ((Stops nervous and looks at them))

Kairi: ((Comes running towards them smiling brightly and then notices Marik)) MARIK-SAMA THAT'S A LONG TIME! ((Glomps Marik))

Marik: o.O... ((Stares at Kairi)) Do I know you?

Kairi: It's me! Your love!

Marik: Oh the freaky girl who raped me... ((Suddenly glares at her fiercely and grabs his Rod pointing it at her head))

Kairi: ((Stops everything and looks at Marik))

Riku: Wow cool... he was speaking the truth.

Sora: ... YAY!

Ember: KILL THE BAITA!

Marik: ((Smirks wicked)) Now you are gonna walk to a highroad and stand there till a truck hit you and killed you... if the truck hasn't killed you you'll stand up no matter how hurt you are and grab a gun killing yourself okay?

Kairi: Hai... Marik-sama... ((Emotionless and starts walking away))

Marik: Good now i'm rid of her... come to think about it... I killed her before... why the fuck is she coming back?

Riku: Dunno, I killed her three or four times too but she keeps on coming back.

Sora: Yeah it's bizarre!

Ember: DARIUS!

All: ((Stare at her))

Riku: Who's Darius?

Sora: Yeah!

Marik: I want to know too.

Ember: Someone you don't know. But he has the powers to revive people... -.-;;; he probaly loves to torture us...

Darius: ((Grins wicked)) Hey she found out!

Kurayami: ... ((Stares at Darius)) Anyway thank you for that. and keep on reviving her!

Darius: Oh yeah I will ((Glances at Atamagoakshii.)) Hey Insanity! Nice to see you too!

Atamagoakshii: ((now has the urge to kill Darius but remembers in time he can't die because he is the God of Death)) Hi sweets ((Purs)) Will you go?

Darius: ((Grins wicked again)) Sure Atamagoakshii, keep it up with the insanity, well that'll be fine because you are insanity! ((Dissapears))

Atamagoakshii: WHEN I RULE OVER THE WORLD.. Maybe with Kiyo-san. I SHALL FIND OUT A WAY TO KILL HIM AND SEND HIM AWAY TO HELL OR THE SHADOWREALM OR HEAVEN! HEAVEN WOULD BE A HELL TO HIM YES I AM SOOO EVIL MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Kurayami: ((Stares at Atamagoakshii.)) Cool may I have the blood?

Atamagoakshii: Oh yeah sure whatever anyway the story!

Riku: DON'T YOU GUYS HEAR THE VOICES!

All: ((Stare at him confused))

Ember: I think he is crazier then he already was...

Sora: I agree... maybe he has used some stuff again!

Marik: Are you on drugs or something? ((Looks at Riku frowning))

Riku: ...

Sora&Ember: Heheheh... ((Sweatdrops))

Riku: ... Yeah how did you know?

Marik: I was asking baka! Anyway, I still have to fight Atem and win back my cards. Well Maliks cards but anyway... bye losers. ((Walks away snickering))

Riku: ...

Sora: ...

Ember: ... what now?

Riku: RULE OVER THE WORLD!

Sora&Ember: o.O are you okay Riku?

Riku: ((Giggles nervous and nods)) Sure sure... i'm okay.. Let's just walk further! ((Walks away quick))

Sora&Ember: ((look at eachother wide eyed and finally follow Riku))

Kurayami: This is boring... wait I know something! ((Smiles wicked))

Atamagoakshii: Oh boy...

Riku: ((Suddenly stops and stares at something on his road)) THE TEAPOTS HAVE FOUND ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ((Runs away screaming murder and fire))

Ember: ((Stares at the innocent teapot on the road and picks it up)) Your afraid of this? ((Teapot suddenly goes in her body)) Riku-sama don't be afraid I love you come here and hug me! ((Glomps Riku and kisses him))

Riku: AHHH THE TEAPOTS HAVE GOTTEN TO THEM! 0.0 ((Runs away again shrugging Ember off))

Sora: ((Stares at them and finally turns around to look right in the eyes of a penguin)) Oh boy... ah penguin! ((Smiles brightly))

Atamagoakshii: THE HORROR! HOW COULD YOU KURAYAMI?

Kurayami: Uh... just type and use my head?

Atamagoakshii: ... poor Ember... poor Riku... poor Sora...

Kurayami: You think? I thought they were rich!

Atamagoakshii: ... baka... when I will rule over the world I will lock you away...

Penguin: I have come for their insanity, and maybe yours too... is that okay?

Sora: Oh sure there they are! ((points at Ember and Riku))

Riku: THE PENGUINS WANNA DO BAD STUFF WITH ME AND THE TEAPOTS ARE OUT TO GET ME GET THEM AWAYYY!

Ember teapot: RIKU! ((Glomps him again)) I shall take over your mind with this kiss! ((Wants to kiss him when all of a sudden))

Darius: ((pops up outta nowhere)) Yeah ofcourse I have to handle this again hey Em look at this! ((Holds up another teapot))

Ember teapot: ((Stares at it)) Must safe friend! ((Jumps over to Darius))

Darius: Sorry tricked you ((Points his hand at Ember and uses his powers to draw the teapot out of Ember)) Ah there you are little teapot! ((Grabs the teapot and throws them in the air firing two darkbeams)) that's done.

Ember: ((Blinks)) Have I missed something?

Riku: THE PENGUINS ARE HERE TO GRAB OUR INSANITY!

Darius: ((Right eye starts to twitch uncontrollaby)) The... penguins... and... my... insanity... EVERY PENGUIN SHALL DIE BY MY HANDS! ((Kills penguin))

Sora: ((Stares at the boy watereyed)) My penguinnie...

Darius: MWUAHAHAHAHAH! BE GLAD I SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS SPIKYHAIRED BOY! Anyway I have to go bye. ((Dissapears))

Ember: That was.. Weird...

Riku: THE TEAPOTS AND PENGUINS ARE OUT TO GET M-- ((Looks around)) Oh.. There gone okay! Then we can continue with our trip!

Atamagaokshii: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! DARIUS DARIUS WITH HIS PENGUIN THING!

Kurayami: I wanted to keep the penguins and teapots there...

Atamagoakshii: ((hisses soft)) no no! Penguins and Teapots bad! I SHALL RULE OVER THE WORLD AND KILL THEM ALL AND DARIUS WILL BE MY SLAVE TO HELP ME!

Darius: ((Appears with them and hits her head)) KUSO YOU! I AM NO-ONES SLAVE! ((Dissapears again))

Atamagoakshii: ... He hit me...

Kurayami: WHAT YOU DESERVED HAHAHAH! Anyway sharp stuff and blood? Hey continue with the story!

Riku: ((Walks on with Ember and Sora when all of a sudden a big hole appears again)) Aaaaah do we have too?

Hole: Yes. Now come.

Sora: I duwanna go!

All: ((Suddenly hear a gunshot))

Ember: Okay now I wanna come she has killed herself! ((Jumps in the hole))

Hole: That's one. ((Looks at Sora and Riku))

Sora: .. Okay okay... ((Jumps in the hole too))

Hole: Two.. Well my whitehaired friend.. I am afraid you have to jump in too or else I will have to force you...

Riku: With what! HAH YOU CAN'T FORCE ME YOUR JUST A HOLE! HAHAH!

Hole: ((Laughs coldly))

Darkside: ((Comes by singing Fighter from Christina Aquilera))

Hole: well?

Riku: GOD YES OKAY OUI OUI! ((Jumps in the hole who dissapears))

Ember: ((Blinks)) Hey you guys... where the Hell are we now?

Sora: No clue...

Riku: THEN LET'S FIND OUT?

Sora&Ember: Okay!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurayami: Okay that was part four right? Okay Atam thanks for helping!

Atamagoakshii: Now I can kill you... that was number 152... ((Starts chasing Kurayami with her Katana's.))

Kurayami: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Me: ... ((Sweatdrops)) Anyway since they can't say it... And how much I really don't want to say it... ((Sighs)) R&R while they'll be starting on a new chap... ((Throws Riku plushies and Bakura and Marik plushies)) Oh an for the Sora lovers ((Throws Sora plushies too))


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Weird story of Riku

Title chapter: The insanity huh? That will never stop

Warning: Craziness... bad words... insulting heheh kind of everything ... EXCEPT FOR sex... ((sweatdrops))

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS BUT WHEN I RULE OVER THE WORLD I WILL OWN IT BUT I DON'T RULE OVER THE WORLD NOW SO NOW I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS GET IT? No.. Oh okay.. I do not own Kingdom hearts.

A/N: Kurayami: Hi everyone! Nice seeing you came and read this insane story! So tthis time it'll be Nisai helping me... I just hope the story won't change because of that...

Nisai: Poor people! We shouldn't torture them...

Kurayami: -.-;;; anyway! R&R Ja Ne!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

With our insane three friends! Sora Riku and Ember!

Riku: I still don't know where we are...

Sora: Oh look Riku! Wolfies are heading our way! ((Bright smile))

Ember: Those aren't wolfIES they are wolfUN! 0.0... WOLFUNS RUN! ((Starts running with the wolfuns behind them))

Nisai: Non. Non! ((glances at Kurayami))

Kurayami: But.. The story has to be like this Nisai! ((Whiny))

Nisai: ...poor people...

Kurayami: Bad idea...

Wolfun: ((Growl, snarl, howl.))

Riku: T.T from one disaster to another...

Sora: Wolfies! ((Happy))

Ember: T.T those stupid wolfies of you Sora ARE GONNA KILL US AND CHANGE US INTO WOLFUNS IF THEY CATCH US!

Sora: ... WOLFIES!

Riku: ((stops all of a sudden and turns back spreading his arms wide)) YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

Ember&Sora&Wolfuns: o.O... ((Sweatdrops))

Riku: ((Makes a thunderpilar and kills the wolfun falling in the hole himself too and quickly grabbing onto the cliff))

Ember&Sora: ((stare at him))

Riku: Run.. You fools! ((Let's go))

Sora: ... we aren't in Lord of the Rings... ((Sweatdrops))

Ember: ... yup... Riku lost it...

Riku: ((Is falling)) We aren't? AH DANG! NOW I'M GONNA DIE FOR NOTHING!

Nisai: KURAYAMI-SAMA WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!

Kurayami: Relax and enjoy the show?

Nisai: ((stares at her and then shakes her head))

Darius: ((Appears with them)) What now... ((Sighs))

Nisai: Darius-sama! Safe Riku!

Darius: ... ((Deep sigh))

Riku: ((Is parying a miracle will happen)) Dear God.. I never wanted to hurt anyone's feelings.. And leave Sora and Ember behind... I am gonna miss them tell them i'm gonna miss them! ((Cries))

Darius: ((Appears flying with Riku and stares at him)) It's that that girl asked it or else... ((Deep sigh and picks Riku up floating back to Sora and Ember))

Riku: ((Still praying))

Darius: I am getting sick of keep on saving everyone's sorry ass... ((Mutters something and lets Riku fall on the ground and then dissapears))

Riku: ((lands on the ground with a thud and looks around blinking confused))

Ember&Sora: RIKU!

Riku: Uuuuh... hi?

Ember: You fool! ((Smacks Riku's head))

Sora: We ain't in Lord of the Rings!

Riku: ((Rubs his sore head)) Why sorry...

: Hey... do you need help or something... the way you handled those wolfuns I don't think you need help anyway.

Riku: ((Stares at the tigerlike creature)) Who are you?

Aton: Oh yeah sorry I am Aton. I am a Nativ. Those were Wolfuns and you handled them pretty well.

Ember: OH YOU LOOK CUUUUTE! ((Hugs Aton))

Aton: o.O... uh.. Yeah.. Whatever...

Sora: You know where we are?

Aton: Yeah... this is our world... the Nativs and Wolfuns. Kya is helping us a bit with that but well she kind of... heheh is on a mission.

Ember: Oh I like the white hair! ((Strokes Atons hair))

Riku: O.o what about us?

Ember: Oh I love you too but look at Atons hair! So KAWAII! ((Big smiles, hugs Aton tighter.))

Aton: 0.0... may I ask who the Hell you three are?

Sora: I AM SORA AND I'M THE KEYBLADE MASTER MWUAHAHA!

Ember&Riku&Aton: ((Stare at him))

Sora: Hahahaha... ((Notices he's the only one laughing)) ha...haha...haha...ahem...

Riku: I am Riku, the girl clinging herself on you is Ember my girlfriend, that lunatic who was laughing is my boyfriend Sora.

Aton: COOL SHOUNEN-AI!

All: ...

Nisai: Oh my poor poor people! ((Almost cries))

Kurayami: ... letting you help me was a bad idea...

Nisai: Atleast Riku-sama is safe! ((All happy))

Kurayami: I am gonna puke of her nicie niceness...

Nisai: I love you too Kurayami-san!

Kurayami: .. Anyhow blood and sharp stuff rulezzzzzzzz!

Riku: ... The voices sure are doing strange today... stranger then usual... ((Thinks))

Aton: Voices?

Sora: Uh yeah uh... heheh Riku hears voices!

Ember: Yeah don't mind him maybe he used to much drugs again or something...

Aton: COOL I HEAR VOICES TOO! ((Happy))

Riku: Yeah! What do they say?

Aton: That I am handsome and pretty and can get all the girls... well that's a problem cause there are no Nativ girls... I wonder why... hmmm...

All: o.O...

Aton: What! I AM TALKING THE TRUTH WE HAVE NO NATIV GIRLS! Huh oh wait my voice is talking... ((Is silent))

All: O.o ((Stare at him))

Aton: Oh GOD! THAT YOU EVEN THINK OF THAT! ((Glances at Riku)) Yeah... wow...

Riku: ((takes a few steps back))

Ember: ((Sweatdrops))

Sora: ((Grins)) hey he's maybe even more insane then we are!

Aton: You sure...? okay then! ((Runs over to Riku and glomps him)) Riku-sama! You are the most prettiest boy I have ever seen! Oh and that hair looks a bit like mine you know?

Riku: 0.0... ((Stares at Aton)) Uh sure Aton sure... can you let me go now?

Aton: Oh yeah sure. ((Let's Riku go and gets shot by something and changes into a wolfun))

Brazul: NOW HE IS BACK IN MY COMMAND MWUAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA!

Aton: ((Howls and glares at them))

Ember: Eheheheheh... I liked the Nativ Aton more then the Wolfun Aton... T.T ((starts running with Riku and Sora))

Riku: I AM THE ALMIGHTY RIKU ATON IT'S ME! T.T STOP HUNTING US DOWN!

Aton: ((Howls hard))

Riku: ((neckhair stands up)) NEVER MIND! ((Runs past Ember and Sora))

Brazul: HE IS MY SLAVE AGAIN MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

Kya: NO CHANCE DADDY! ((Starts fighting Aton))

Aton: ((Fights back))

Brazul: Anyone cup of tea? ((Starts drinking some tea))

All: O.o...

Brazul: Oh no? anyway ATON KILL HER! While i'll be off. ((Floats away))

Kya&Aton: ((Fighting eachother))

Sora: Anyone popcorn?

Ember: Sure me! I looooooooove popcorn!

Riku: ((Smacks Embers and Sora's head)) HOW CAN YOU BE THINKING OF POPCORN ON A TIME LIKE THIS?

Sora&Ember: T.T Sorry Riku

Riku: Think of pringles instead! ((Ultrahappy))

Sora&Ember: ((Stare at eachother and finally shrug giving Riku some pringles)) -.-;;;

Riku: YAY PRINGLES! ((Starts eating and watching the fight))

Dracula: ((Comes up out of nowhere and bites Riku's neck))

All: o.O... oh my freaking GOD!

Riku: 0.0... ((Faints))

Dracula: ((Gives Riku blood)) And now! HE IS ONE OF US! MWUAHAHAHA!

Ember: Oh... My... Fucking... God... YOU FUCKING MADE RIKU A VAMPIRE YOU FREAK!

Vampire Riku: ((Blinks and wakes up staring at them with red eyes)) Hi guys! ((Sees Dracula)) Hi Dracula!

Dracula: Hi my young fellow.

V.Riku: So... i'mma vampire now?

Sora: ((Cries)) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

V.Riku: COOL!

Dracula: I have done my job.. Goodbye! ((Dissapears in a puf of smoke))

V.Riku: See ya again anytime! Hmmm i'm hungry.. ((Glances at Ember and Sora))

Sora: Heheh... Popcorn...?

Ember: No.. No you liked Pringles right yeah! Soyo! ((Nervous))

Riku: ((smiles wicked))

Kurayami: YAY BLOOD!

Nisai: ((Gasps in horror)) POOR RIKU SORA AND EMBER! ((Cries))

Kurayami: Your to nice...

Nisai: I will find out a way to rescue Riku-sama!

Kurayami: T.T but... it's my story... ((Whiny))

Nisai: ((Doesn't hears her)) DON'T WORRY RIKU-SAMA! ((Heroic pose))

Kurayami: ... riiiiiiiiight...

Kya: ((Has won from Aton and uses her exorcism on him which let's him change back into the Nativ Aton.)) AND THAT'S DONE! ((Bright smile))

V.Riku: ((Glances at Kya))

Kya: ((Looks at Riku)) You need it too! ((Uses her exorcism powers on Riku which makes him Riku again)) No thanks! ((Happy))

Riku: T.T I'm Riku again and I thought it would've been so cool to be a vampire! ((Cries))

Sora&Ember: ((Embrace Riku)) OUR SWEET INSANE RIKU IS BAAACK! ((Happy))

Kya: ((Embraces Aton)) Now we shall make babies! I love you Aton! ((Happy))

Aton: ((Embraces back and they start to walk away)) I love you too Kya, and my voice loves you too. Oh seems cool! Half Nativs, quarter human and quarter something we don't know! ((walks away talking with eachother))

Riku: o.O... that was weird!

Sora: I agree... O.o...

Ember: Good luck with the wedding! ((Waves))

Aton&Kya: Thank you! ((Wave back and continue walking))

Riku&Sora: o.O...

Hole: ((appears out of nowhere)) It is time...

Ember: Aaaah not again... -.-;;; ((Sighs deep))

Hole: Yes it is time now jump in or else! ((Dangerous))

Ember: Or else what huh?

Darkside: IT'S JUST THOSE RAINY DAYS SPEND A LIFETIME TRYING TO WASH AWAY! ((Comes by singing rainy dayz from Mary J Blige, btw don't own the song either, hey it's a nice song anyway!))

Nisai: ((Cries)) you are sooo mean!

Kurayami: T.T why did she had to go in this story too... she ruined the insanity!

Nisai: ((Looks at Kurayami teary eyed)) You don't like me...

Kurayami: No no I like you you are absolutely adorable! ((Sweatdrops))

Nisai: Okay! ((Happy smile))

Kurayami: -.-;; anyway SHARP STUFF AND BLOOD RULEZZZZZZ and now let's end the story...

Ember: NEVER MIND! ((Jumps in with Riku and Sora))

Sora: ((Gets drunk thanks to the little trip, he flew through a beer portal.. -.-;;;)) aaaaaaaaaaaaaand weeeeeeee aaaaaaaren't going hooooome we aaaaaaren't aaaren't! Hiccup!

Riku&Ember: 0.0 anyway...

Ember: Where did we landed now? ((Sigs))

Riku: Dunno.. Let's just walk... ((Walks on dragging Sora with him))

Sora: Bunnies! Bunnies everywhere! ((Screams))

Riku&Ember: -.-;;;;;;;;;; why us...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurayami: That was the insane part of today!

Nisai: oh my I am sooo embaressed... but since you asked me so sweetly to help... would you people please R&R? It would make us very happy. ((Sweet smile))

Kurayami: Oh God she's to nice... heya folks R&R and i'll be seeing you the next chap! Cya! ((Waves and starts throwing Riku plushies and Sora plushies)) To bad you guys don't know Ember to well... ah whatever see ya folks next time!

Nisai: Ja Ne! ((Waves))


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Weird story of Riku

Title chapter: Insane is good!

Warning: Craziness ((Atamagaokshii, Kitai, Mizu, Ayashii and Kurayami are all screaming to me)) T.T Okay a lot of craziness! And weird stuff very weird!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts really!

A/N: Kurayami: Hiya everyone! Nice seeing you came and enjoyed the weird story again! This time Mizu is gonna be helping me. ((Thinks)) although... I really think that was a bad idea...

Mizu: You want to die Kurayami?

Kurayami: ((Sweatdrops)) No no...

Mizu: ((Smirks)) Okay then shut up and let me be.

Kurayami: ... blood?

Mizu: ... ((Sweatdrops)) baka's...

&&&&&&&&&&

Sora: A looooooooooong waay frooooom hooooooooooomeeeee! Hiccup.

Riku: ... he's terrible if he's drunk...

Ember: T.T I know!

Sora: ((Clings onto Riku and Ember)) I loooooove you two! Hiccup.

Ember&Riku: T.T we love you too...

Sora: ((kils someone with black hair and a stupid hat on)) Y-yo! You werse in my ways! ((Giggles))

Ember: ((blinks and looks at the dead boy)) According to my inner feelings this boy is called Tyson, he's a beyblade champion, you just killed him, his best friends are Max, Ray, Kenny and Kai...

Sora: ((Giggles)) Cool!

Riku: ... O-kaaaay...

Kai: ((Sits in a corner of a room his arms round his knees rocking from one side to another)) Me stronger... me stronger then Tyson-baka, stronger I tell you! ((Bursts out into laughters))

Kurayami: ... ((Blinks and looks at Kai)) Mizu do you have something to do with thi--.. ((looks at Mizu who is on the phone with someone))

Mizu: Yeah I know Kirai, miss you too. Uhuh. Yeah Kurayami-baka won't let me out this story! Don't worry, i'll come to you as soon as I can! Yeah, love you too, bye bye. ((Hangs up and looks at Kurayami)) What?

Kurayami: Oh.. Nothing... do you know why Kai is doing so strange?

Mizu: ((Stares at Kai with a wicked grin)) No clue ((innocent voice and face))

Kurayami: oh okay ((Shrugs))

Mizu: ((Snickers softly))

Sora: ((giggles and points at Kai)) A crazy wazy man! MWUAHAHAHAHAH COME CRAZY WAZY MAN WE SHALL CONQUER THE WORLD!

Ember: ... does a word like crazy wazy excist? ((Sweatdrops))

Riku: Nope... ((Sweatdrops))

Ember: Oh ((giggles nervous)) okay... cause he's doing super strange! ANYWAY SUGAAAAR! ((Runs from one side to another))

Riku: ... ((Looks from Ember to Kai and Sora who are fighting with eachother and then to the sky)) EVERYONE SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Sora&Ember&Kai: ((Stop and look at him))

Riku: Finally! Firstly Kai you are not stronger then that baka Tyson, secondly Sora you can not conquer the world, thirdly Ember if you won't act normal I will never EVER give you sugar again and fourth WHEN I GET MY HANDS ONTO YOU FREAKS FROM SQUARE-ENIX YOU WILL ALL PAAAAAAAY! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Ember: ... crazy... and mean... ((Pouts))

Sora: ((Bursts out into cries)) I wanna conquer the wooorld!

Kai: ((Back in his corner rocking from one side to another)) Stronger... must become stronger... no already am stronger... yes stronger... ((Keeps on mumbling))

Riku: ((Still laughing hysterical))

Mizu: ((Stares down looking at everything that's happening with a smirk))

Kurayami: Ouch come on Sammie stop hi-- ouch! ((Runs away from Sammie))

Mizu: Huh? ((Looks back and sees Kurayami is gone)) huh? Oh... ((Grins wicked)) my rules till she's back ((Starts typing))

Ember: ((Clings onto Riku)) Riku... I have to tell yousomething...

Riku: ((Stops laughing and looks at her)) And that is?

Ember: I am pregnant... ((Goes teary eyed))

Riku: From me? WONDERFULL! A LITTLE RIKU-BABY!

Ember: ((Bursts out into crying)) But not from you! I am sorry! It's Darius! ((Cries even harder))

Riku : ((Stares at Ember in shock))

Darius: ((Gapes at her)) What the... I have never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever fucked her!

Mizu: ((Laughs insanely))

Riku: ((Finally stares at Darius)) You... YOU WILL PAY! ((Attacks him))

Darius: ((Gapes at Riku still shocked and finally shakes his head avoiding Riku's blade)) Woah Riku chill out! I haven't touched her I swear! I mean come on I have my own girl!

Riku: SHE'S PREGNANT FROM YOU! ((Roars))

Darius: THAT'S RIDICULOUS CAUSE I NEVER FUCKING FUCKED HER! ((Roars too))

Riku&Darius: ((Fighting))

Ember: ((Blinks)) woah... did I missed something? Oh anyway ((picks up flower)) What a nice flower!

Sora: me wanna conquer the world... my precious we will conquer the world yes we together. ... no no! Master will be angry, Master silver hair will be angry... ((Cowers away)) ... Then we make sure Master silver hair dies yes ((Smirks wicked)) .. No no! Master silver hair is nice to me... nice...

Kai: ((Blinks and looks at Sora frowning)) me stronger... him crazy... two voices... crazy... ((Rocks from one side to another again))

Kurayami: ((Returns and sees all the chaos)) ... what the... ((Gapes at it and looks at Mizu))

Mizu: What? ((Innocent voice))

Kurayami: ((Grumbles and starts typing))

Ember: ((Looks up)) Riku! I was making a joke! I am not pregnant! ((Runs over to Riku and hugs him tightly))

Riku: ((Stops fighting and hugs back)) really? Goody!

Sora: ((blinks)) heya... what has been happening now?

Darius: ((Is rather furious and glares at Riku mumbling things in his language)) I should just fucking killed you for challenging me... ((Grumbles)) But I know a better idea ((Laughs wicked and dissapears))

Kai: ((Mumbles again rocking from one side to another))

Mizu: Hmmm ((Taps her chin thinking of something)) Yes! That's it ((Types something down))

Kurayami: Hey my job!

Mizu: Stop whining!

Kurayami: Get away!

Mizu: Don't push!

Kurayami: Ah come on! ((Crash))

Mizu: MY LAPTOP!

Kurayami: Sorry?

Mizu: ((Glares at Kurayami and draws out her guns chasing her)) MY LAPTOPPP!

Ray: ((Blinks and looks at Kai poking his face)) blue striped pretty boy back to earth please?

Kai: ((Glances at Ray)) You are supposed to be training together with those other fools! ((Stands up pointing at the direction Ray came from)) BACK NOW!

Ray: ((Stares at him and salutes)) YES SIR! ((Runs off))

Ember&Sora&Riku: ((Stare at him))

Kai: What? Do I have something on my face?

Ember: Yes two blue stripes on each side

Kai: ... ((Looks at Ember))

Ember: Never mind! All forgiven and forgotten byebye!

Kairi: ((Suddenly appears behind Riku, hugs him fiercely and kisses him on the mouth very long deepening the kiss and using her tongue))

Riku: ((eyes widen in shock)) ... ((Muffled voices while he ttries to push her away))

Darius: ((Laughs sadistic somewhere in the distance))

Ember: ((Stares at Kairi and finally twitches grabbing her longsword and killing Kairi)) I SAID NO ALRIGHT DAMN IT!

Kai: Hmm I recognized that kid...

Ember: OFCOURSE YOU DID SHE RAPED YOU! SHE RAPED EVERY FUCKING BOY I KNOW! Oh except for Darius but he just kills her if she comes to close and let's her be revived so she can toture us and other boys ((nods))

Kai: No clue what you said but I agree and now I must be going! ((Walks off to the direction Ray ran too))

Sora: BYE!

Ember: Yeah sayanora ((Looks at Riku who is lying at the ground staring at the sky wide eyed)) Oh brother...

Riku: ... kissed me kissed me kissed me kissed me ((Keeps repeating it over and over))

Ember: I don't want to know T.T

Sora: Kairi kissed YOU? ((Growls))

Mizu: ((Appears again)) Due to circumstances or whatever, Kurayami can't talk, my brother Kitai will take in her place. Oh and don't worry we two are completely insane. And ((Licks her bloody sword)) If you wanna know what happened to Kurayami? Let's just say she's visiting the hospital ((Laughs wicked))

Kitai: Sisters... ((sighs deeply))

Mizu: Say Kitai? Don't you have something from the day we went out? I thought you would still follow them

Kitai:'Sorry I was busy heheh ((Thinks back with a smile))

Mizu: ... Busy... with what?

Kitai: Something? ((Innocent))

Mizu: I don't even wanna know...

Ember: ((Rubs Riku's lips fiercely and finally kisses him deeply))

Riku: ((Blinks and kisses back)) Hello nice seeing you two again

Sora: Me too! ((Kisses Riku too))

Ember: ((Smirks)) So that was that... blegh I hate the taste of Kairi in the ((Looks at clock)) Oh morning already!

Sora&Riku: ((Look at her))

Black Hole: ((Apears with them)) My young fellows it is time to go.

Ember: .. .((sighs)) Yes yes... ((Jumps in the hole))

Mizu: This one rather is short... let's make it longer! Yo Kitai what are you gonna do today?

Kitai: Oh nothing special.

Mizu: What is nothing special?

Kitai: That's for me to know and for you to ever ponder ((Smirks))

Mizu: ((Twitches)) Kitai...

Kitai: Yes sister dear?

Mizu: I wanna know...

Kitai: To bad sister dear I ain't tellin'. ((Smirks))

Mizu: Die a hundred deaths... ((Follows Kitai screaming with her guns))

Kitai: YIKES! ((Runs harder))

Sora: WHIE! ((Jumps in too))

Riku: ... ((Stares at the hole))

Black Hole: I know young Riku I know you don't wan't to do

Riku: Can I stay here?

Kairi: ((Magiacally revived)) RIKU!

Darius: ((Laughs wicked in the distance))

Riku: NEVERMIND! ((Jumps in the hole)) CLOSECLOSECLOSE!

Black Hole: ((Closes and Kairi falls on the hard ground))

Kairi: Ouch... my nose... it-it's bleeding! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Darius: ((Sweatdrops)) ... oh my Ra... ((Shakes his head and shoots off a darkbeam killing her)) i'll revive you when I figured out where they are ((Snickers))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kitai: So that was the next ch-- ((Avoids the bullets)) CHAP AND I'LL BE RUNNING! ((Runs off again))

Mizu: COWARD! STUPID BROTHER! ((Growls furious)) Okay anyway R&R! Ja ne! ((Runs after Kitai again))

Darius: ((Sweatdrops)) Every mortal has lost his or her mind the world is coming to an end ((Nods and flies off))


End file.
